Taikoku Ouka
Taikoku Ouka (大国 謳歌, lit. Rejoice for the Country) is a catch hissatsu technique. Users Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Nishizono Shinsuke' *'Rau Sem' *'Ryuu Gentoku' *'Hyoudou Tsukasa' *'Shouki' *'Mikuni' *'Minomushi' *'Reimei' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Nishizono Shinsuke' (Mixi Max Form) *'Ryuu Gentoku' *'Hyoudou Tsukasa' *'Reimei' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX Nishizono Shinsuke' Info (Chrono Stone) Anime It was first used in episode 34 by Shinsuke to stop Rei Rukh's normal shoot successfully, with the help of Kinako's Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi and Kirino's La Flamme. It was used again in episode 36 to catch Fei's Ouja no Kiba. It was used 3 times during the match against Perfect Cascade in episode 38, but he failed to block the shoot all 3 times. Taikoku Ouka appeared another time in episode 48. Shinsuke used it to stop Saru's Shellbit Burst but failed. Then he used it again to tried to stop Meia's and Giris' Dead Future G2 and Duck's Spring Arrow but failed to do so on both attempt. It appeared again in episode 49, when Shinsuke tried to stop Saryuu Evan's Mixi Max and Keshin Armed hissatsu shoot, Shellbit Burst. It evolved into Taikoku Ouka Kai, but failed to stop the shoot. Later, he tried to stop the same shoot from Saryuu Evan, and succeeded to do so with the help of Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou. This time, Taikoku Ouka evolved into Shin Taikoku Ouka. Shinsuke used it once again in episode 50, to stop the combined shoot of SARU, Meia and Giris. He failed to do so, but Tenma and Tsurugi were able to. Crossover Movie It was also used in the Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W Movie. It was seen to stop Genius' Floral Despair. Usage First the user moves the arm to the side, changing the background to something similar to an old paper, with black lines that dissapear and create pillars of rock. As the ball changes its path to the top of the central pillar, its aura is removed. Then, the user jumps with a hand shining and summons a giant stone hand behind him/her. When the user is near the ball, the stone hand closes with both the ball and the user inside and shines appear between the fingers. If the catch is successful, the user appears kneeling with the ball shining. Slideshow Anime Shin Taikoku Ouka CS 49 HQ 1.PNG Shin Taikoku Ouka CS 49 HQ 2.PNG Shin Taikoku Ouka CS 49 HQ 3.PNG Shin Taikoku Ouka CS 49 HQ 4.PNG Shin Taikoku Ouka CS 49 HQ 5.PNG Shin Taikoku Ouka CS 49 HQ 6.PNG Shin Taikoku Ouka CS 49 HQ 7.PNG Shin Taikoku Ouka CS 49 HQ 8.PNG Shin Taikoku Ouka CS 49 HQ 9.PNG Shin Taikoku Ouka CS 49 HQ 10.PNG Video Anime Shin Taikoku Ouka Crossover Movie Taikoku Ouka in the crossover movie. Chrono Stone Game Taikoku Ouka in the game. Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Taikoku Ouka in GO Strikers 2013. Category:Earth Hissatsu